The Internship
by Jibbly
Summary: Naruto's chemistry teacher tells the class that there is an internship at the local University, and naruto gets accepted. His teacher happens to be a lazy crazy, his partner is creepy as hell, and the professor;s assistant is a real ass. Narusasu Crack
1. The Opportunity

**Hola! This is my second fanfiction for Naruto!** Lol this story is actually based on what's happening to me in my life at school right now. Neat huh? Not really....:)

This is how the story is going to go down!

**Summary thingy! **Naruto's chemistry teacher tells the class that there is an internship at the local University, and naruto gets accepted. His teacher happens to be a lazy crazy, his partner is creepy as hell, and the professor;s assistant is a real ass.

I know sucky summary:(

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters! sadly.....**

**W**ell enjoy and please leave some nice reviews!

:)

The Opportunity

As the bell rang to release first period, he slowly lifted his sunshine head at the shrieking noise. He saw his fellow classmates gathering their belongs finally deicing that he needed to start moving.

It's not that Naruto didn't like his medical class, quite the opposite, he loved it actually. But today he was feeling a little under the whether, so he took his time exiting his classroom portable.

Since his medical class was on the outside and his chemistry class on the inside, he always cut through the track field. It saved him only about 30 seconds, but when you're classes are that far, every second counts. Besides, this was about the time the girls track team started practicing.

As if on cue, he spotted a group of girls stretching their lithe limbs to warm up. Naruto stared, but couldn't get help but blush a little at home. Some of the girls would bend forward and their shorts would ride up revealing their underwear.

After he reached the doors for the main building, he gave a jog to get to his class. It was in the middle of the A wing, so it wasn't that far, but if he didn't pace a little, he'd be late.

Storming in while the bell was ringing, everyone in the class stared and a few of the girls started giggling. "Naruto, thank you for your dynamic entrance, but could you please takes your seat?"

Raising his head, he looked at his chemistry teacher, Iruka Umino. That man was also his legal guardian and adoptive father. He was one of the only people he truly cherished

with all his being.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and grinning awkwardly, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by him.

"Yeah yeah, you know I can't spend any living moment without being overexcentric, sensei. Besides…" He turned to look at the class and gave a thumbs grinning at the them. "I know that the ladies love me for it!"

Ah, more giggling happened along with a sterner glare from Iruka. Finally taking his seat, the first row second seat awesome seat if I must say so, Iruka looked at the class.

"Okay class, now that the entertainment's over, I have an announcement to make. Kohona University is holding an internship with only six positions open. This is a great opportunity for all of you. This is only for sophomores and juniors so it helps you guys with your resumes. This will be for the summer and is six weeks long."

At this time, groans were heard from all around the classroom, and even some of the emo kids in the back of the class started booing.

And the emo Never do ANYTHING in class. NEVER

Iruka shushed us all when he put his hand in the air with three fingers sticking out. You'd think that high school sophomores wouldn't be scared of the '1,2,3 game' anymore, right? WRONG!No matter how badass you think you are, that game has scarred many a children.

After everyone was quiet, he began talking again.

"As I was saying, There is an intership at the university, and there are only SIX spots available for people in this school. The intership will consist of you helping your chosen professor with the research they are currently doing. You will do this for six weeks and will need to complete twenty hours each week."

Another set of groans were heard, but were quickly silenced, when Iruka's hand threatened to go up.

"After the six weeks you will get compensated for your time, by being paid 700 dollars."

At this, the whole class perked up. Some even raising up their hands, waving them from side to side.

Iruka quickly scanned over all the students and called on Sakura's raised hand. Ah Sakura, he's had a crush on her ever since middle school, but the girl never acknowledged him. But since they entered high school, she started being more friendly towards him. She had made it perfectly clear that they would never be able to go out with each other, but said she would be his friend. And hell, that was better than nothing in Naruto's mind.

He sighed silently to himself as he watched her ask her question to Iruka. 'She had since pretty legs....'

what, he could still stare at her, and he did that quite openly.

"Umino-sensei, do we get to pick the research topic that we would like to work on?"

"Yes you may choose two topics that cach your interest, but there is no guarentee that you will get what you chose for. Now if you are interested in this opportunity, then come by my desk so I may give you a copy. And yes you have to attend every single day, no calling in sick or you will not get paid."

With that last sentence, about more than four thirds of the class gave up on the whole internship, but not me. I needed something to do in the summer anyway, and if there's a chance that I might get paired with Sakura, why not? I'd have to ask her later what she's going to sign up for.

"The assignment is up on the board, you have the rest of the class to finish it" and with that, Iruka headed for his desk.

During the remainder of the period, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru,Hinata, and myself stood up to ask Iruka for a copy. He said the earlier we turn in the application the better, because he still had four more classes to talk about the internship with.

The bell to release second period rang, and everyone sactered to get out of the class.

Well, on to computers....

At Kohona University......

"Bastard..." One really irritated assistant hissed under their breath.

He hated when Kakashi left him to do all the typing for him. He said to meet up in the lab to talk over some observations they did the other day, but instead of showing up, he ditched Sasuke there, all alone with a sticky note on the door of the lab saying ' I couldn't make it due to the fact it's Saturday, and I'm sleepy. :( There are the observations on the desk, if you would be a sweetheart and type then out for me, then I shall but you a whole garden of tomatoes! love you beloved prof. Kakashi 3 :)'

God he hated that man, at least when they get those stupid high school interns, he wouldn't be loaded with so much work.

Not that he could really talk, he himself was supposed to be in high school, but due to his outstanding grades, he had been enrolled into college early and was now on a freshmen here at Kohona University assisting the world's laziest professor.

'Note to self: Burn the stash of porn books that Kakashi has in the equipment cabinet.'

A smirk decorated his porclean face, and he had a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Oh yeah, he'd burn them right in front of the man, and watch him cry in front of him.

A couple more days and he'll have two lackies to boss around, and then he could finally take it easy.

Like his good for nothing professor.

He couldn't wait.

**End Chapter!**

**YAy!** I finished it, even though it's still not much. -_-;

Give me time, and i promise you all that i will supply you with awesomeness!

lol anyway,

leave your reviews and comments on how i'm doing so far.

P.s. I think i'm going to apply for this internship

wish me luck i get accepted!

Ja ne! **XP**


	2. Accepted

**Hola! This is my second fanfiction for Naruto!** Lol this story is actually based on what's happening to me in my life at school right now. Neat huh? Not really....:)

This is how the story is going to go down!

**Summary thingy! **Naruto's chemistry teacher tells the class that there is an internship at the local University, and naruto gets accepted. His teacher happens to be a lazy crazy, his partner is creepy as hell, and the professor;s assistant is a real ass.

I know sucky summary:(

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters! sadly.....**

**W**ell enjoy and please leave some nice reviews!

:)

**Well hello there! Lol yes I know, I've been away for awhile,but it's for good reason! I'v been testing for the last couple of weeks and I've been doing a new art project, PLUS! My computer's been acting stupid and won't let me enter my deviantart account ****Drawing is my first and foremost love so therefore I am sad that I can not upload any of my art .**

**Yeah well, I missed the dead line to submit the application for the internship that gave me the inspiration for this fic, so I'm all like 'shit!' lol But I guess It's cool, I still have next year to try out for it again. So you can conclude that this fic is going to be purely made up with nothing actually pertaining to the internship that I was appling for…-_-' I used a lot of big words right there…..:)**

**But I like using big words so it's okay.**

**Well anyway, I'm updating and I hope my writing style isn't too confusing. I tend to write from multiple point of views.**

**Hope you like this new chapter! Remember to review and feel free to visit my deviantart account in support of my absence.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Accepted**

It was May 6th already so that means that the applications were all turned in yesterday, and of course Kakashi was nowhere to be found. "Sigh….." Guess he was going to have to look at through them and choose which seemed right. God, if Sasuke wasn't so anal about getting his job done perfectly then he wouldn't of cared in the slightest.

Walking over to his navy blue apple laptop, which was right next to Kakashi's Grey apple laptop, he took out his glasses from his backpack and searched for the applications on Kakashi's email. What? He knew his email and password because he got tired of fellow professors sending Kakashi important documents that needed attending to ,but the lazy bastard would always leave them untouched. There were quite a few from Kohona High School. There were three main folders that, asummingly were the folders for the three science teachers from the school. A folder labeled 'Iruka-Dolphin 3' caught his attention, so he opened it, seeing all the people who applied from said man's class.

He opened the first folder reading the applicant's name, 'Uzumaki Naruto'. …..Fishcake….. Sasuke's eyebrow gave a slight twitch, what parent in their right mind would name their child something as stupid as that? Well, it's not the guy's fault he had a stupid name. Beggars can't be choosers. Scrolling down the application he found that Mr. Uzumaki was actually pretty involved with science and sounded generally interested. The more he read though, the more rambling and stupid thoughts he caught. Another slight twitch. Go this person was stupid, like his name, it fits.

"What cha reading there, Sasu-chan?"

Almost choking on his own spit and nearly jumping out of his chair, Sasuke was surpised the man had come in the room so quietly. God knows the door creaks as loud as his noisy neighbor's bed when they pull an all nighter. He hated his stupid apartment, the walls weren't thick enough….

"Kakashi you bastard! You freakin scared me half to death! And how'd you get in here anyway!" Sasuke yelled slowing getting his composure back.

Smiling at his assistant's aggravation he happily said," Why though the window of course!" pointing in the gerenal dorrection he had come though, and sure enough there was an open window across from a thick branch on the tree from outside.

"But the question I should be asking here Sasuke-chan, is why are you on my email reading my things? Oh I get it, you trying to see some naughty things that you know are on there? Huh? Or is it that you've stolen my identity?" His eye playfully did a 'U' as Sasuke's patience was dwindleing painfully low for the perverted sensei of his.

"God no. Who would want to steal your identity? Anyway as for the reason I'm on your email, you do remember that yesterday was the due date for the applications for the intership this summer correct?" He quietly stared down the man in front of him.

Taking a seat of his desk, the gray-haired man answered. "The who for the what now?"

Another twitch, sigh ,plus hand tightening. "Figures…..Well, I didn't so I'm looking them over and selecting them. And I can already say that this person here will not be here this summer. Sasuke turned to his computer and was about to delete the application when Kakashi stopped him.

"Oh, and why do you say that this person is not acceptable?" Raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well the first few paragraphs sound pretty impressive but then he starts rambling about how much he loves foxes and how ramen and himself should get married and also how he has always wanted to go to Las Vegas and be like the world's greatest blackjack dealer. It's like he forgot that he was writing an application for a collage internship, dumbass. " With that Sasuke ran a slender hand through his silky ebony locks.

"Hmm, and you find this to be a problem how so Sasuke? Sounds like he's a lot fun."

"You can't be serious? He sounds like a complete idiot, and I for one do not want to spend 6 weeks with someone like that."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, may I see the application?"

Sasuke warily glanced at his sensei, and carfully handed his laptop to him. After a second or so of glancing at the screen the man broke out in a joyful voice.

"Oh this is Iruka's student! He simply adores this runt! I can't just deny him, then Iruka would be sad. Point and Click! Okay It's done!"

"Wha-What did you just do you crazy old man! Sasuke quickly grabbed his computer looking for what his sensei had done. And there in the top right corner was a box with unholy neon blue letters saying the following….

'Application Accepted'

**Friday at Kohona High School, Art Class 7****th**** period…..**

Naruto was currently beating the shit out of some (1) chong guy who thought that he could take him on in a fight. And when Naruto had said no, the guy had threw Naruto's painting that he was working on to the floor and started stomping on it. And then Naruto tackled him to the ground and started beating him to a plup.

As the few Pre-ap drawing surrounded by the teacher's desk look on, the teacher stood and blew her whisle. Making all the people in the classroom finch as their eardrums were raped by the sharp and loud noise.

"No fighting in the classroom! If you want to rip out each other's manhoods then please so kindly do it in the hallway!" Saying loud enough that the two boys on the floor stood and started making their way for said hallway. Even though their teacher was just the art teacher, she had always given them a class to skip to and hide out in so they could at least respect her so that they fought outside her room.(2)

As Naruto started going past the door, one of the Pre-ap drawing students loudly yelled. "Teach that chongger who's boss, Naruto! Tear out his bits!" Naruto turned to find that the person who had yelled was none other than Stephanie. She had transferred here from America and was from Texas, so she got bullyed when she first came to the school, but one day Naruto had beat up some guys who thought it was funny to throw all her stuff in the school courtyard. And they've been friends ever since. She was kinda odd but cool at the same time. Giving her his million dollar grin.

"Hell yeah I will!"

"Stephanie, don't support violence!" The teacher scolded.

"Well, needless to say Naruto and that chong got in trouble for fighting. Right when he was grinding the asshole's face into the lockers, the security showed up and they were escourted to the office. Hell the other guy started it, why did he have to get in trouble?

There was a heavy sigh from the end of the hallway he was in, turning around to see who caused it. A happy grin appearing once he saw who.

"Iruka-sensei! What's up! Did'ya hear that I totally kicked this chong's ass all over the A-wig!" Even adding a thumbs up for effect.

"Yes, I did hear, that's one of the reason's why I'm here, Naruto." He gave Naruto a happy little smile and then showed a paper to him. "I guess you'll be quite the busy bee this summer. You got accepted, Naruto."

Staring at the paper awhile, he finally cught up. "Cool I got the intership! Now if only a loving and caring father would so kindly get me out of seeing the menopausal granny principle, then all this little boy's dreams will come true!" Staring up at Iruka, and giving him adorable baby blue puppy eyes.

"Like that'll happen, I want to keep my job. See you at the car, tell Princable Tsunade that I look forward to the facuilty trip next month." Iruka said while leaving and waving goodbye.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the princable is ready to see you." The brown-haired girl from behide the counter said.

"Well, time to fight the dragon."

**Lol I had fun writing this actually**

**I guess I didn't make too many point of view mistakes**

**(1)Chong is like a Mexican wannabe ganster, they're always at my school, no I stand corrected, they're all my school has**

**(2)This is how my art class is like, we all love the teacher and respect her, she loves us all too. Lol the crowd all drawing people is me and my art friends. Also Stephanie is me, lol I know .**

**Next chapter will hopefully be updayed in like two weeks and I do appreciate the reviews, they're helpful**

**Well ja ne! Review and RaVe!**


	3. Here's your reciept, Jerk

**Buenos Dias! Lol well, the other day I was reading my mail ( I only do that twice every months) and I saw that a lot of people have been saving this story on their accounts and it made me really happy. So to thank you all for your support I've decided that I'd update sooner than last time.**

**But my deviantart account is still acting retarded on my computer at home so I'm sad about that. But I'll update tat this weekend when I go to the library. **

**I realized that in the first chapter that sasuke says that it'll be a few more days to get the interns but I guess it'd would be like a couple weeks so I just wanted to clarify that.**

**This is unbeta'd so there are guaranteed to be a lot of mistakes here and there.**

**Hola! This is my second fanfiction for Naruto!** Lol this story is actually based on what's happening to me in my life at school right now. Neat huh? Not really...:)

This is how the story is going to go down!

**Summary thingy! **Naruto's chemistry teacher tells the class that there is an internship at the local University, and naruto gets accepted. His teacher happens to be a lazy crazy, his partner is creepy as hell, and the professor;s assistant is a real ass.

I know sucky summary:(

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters! sadly...**

**W**ell enjoy and please leave some nice reviews!

**Well, I hope this new chapter!**

**Here's your receipt, Bastard!**

Naruto hadn't been in trouble since that little incident in front of the art room, so he was practically radiating happy and cheerful. And because of this, Kiba was staring to get a little irritated.

"Could you stop being so happy?" Finally losing his composure when Naruto started a light skipping during their walk to English. It's not that Kiba was mad at Naruto for being happy, usually he'd be joining his goofy idiot of a friend, but today he had gotten a 3 on his Geometry test for trigonometry so he was anything but gleeful. A FREAKIN **9!**

Naruto halted his skipping and started walking along with his friend. Naruto really felt for Kiba, he himself wasn't the smartest in math but he got by. It not like he was any better at stupid trigonometry. Hell, he had gotten a 20 on his test on it last week, but I guess that's a little better than a 9. But at least he had math his 8th period, poor Kiba had it first. What a way to bum out someone's day, right?

Kiba and Naruto were best friends, hell they could be brothers, and they've known each other since 4th grade. And they're still as close as ever, even though the only class they had together this year was English, not including lunch. But it's better than last year, because they only saw each other during lunch.

Finally reaching their classroom, they leaned on the pale green lockers against the wall with the rest of their class. This class was right after lunch so it would always take a while for their teacher to come back and open the door. Even though there were probably a handful of people in their class that could open the door without the keys no problem.

That's one of the benefits of going to a school where a bunch of gang members and thieves are.

After the teacher finally opened the door to go in, Naruto and Kiba took their seats in the right back corner in the room, with Naruto sitting in the desk in front of Kiba. And to the row next to them was Shikamaru and Sakura, that was their corner and everyone in the class knew it as the '_Nerd'_ Corner. Tch, if they saw Naruto's grades they'd probably take bake that title. It's not that Naruto was stupid; it's just that he really hated homework. If a teacher gave him homework, might as well slap a 0 on that shit. That was the major reason he wasn't in the A B honor role. But the teachers still knew he was smart, he had to be to be in all pre-ap classes and get the grades he did on tests, hell he didn't even study. He just didn't believe in doing work at home.

The teacher went up to the Pedi stole in the front of the classroom, and told the class to open their books. And so begins 5th period…

**BoOm BoOm PoW!**

Today was an alright day for Kakashi, he woke up at 11:00 and headed out for the college. It was his day off so he didn't have to worry about classes, so he would just go to his office and reread some of the journals that his students turned in on their observations of their latest project. After pulling in his parking space and got out of his silver Nissan Altima, he went to the Science building and proceeded to go to his room.

When passing the small café on the third floor, he saw a familiar head of raven hair.

"Yo, Itachi! Haven't seen you in awhile, how's it been going since you graduated? " Kakashi said from across the hallway to the small lounge like area next to the café.

Said dark haired beauty who had been reading a nearby magazine looked up at the loud mention of his name, and spotted the gray haired man. Giving only the infamous Uchia "Hn." As an answer to his question.

Itachi saw the paper mask that his former professor had on, and his left eyebrow twitched slightly. '_The man doesn't change in the slightest…..That ridiculous mask….And I can see that orange book in the pocket of his book bag.'_

Kakashi noting the slightly more irrated older Uchia, decided to continue heading to his office. Seeing this, Itachi made haste to go with him. Few words were spoken and that was fine, it had always been like that, even when Itachi was his assistant. He wouldn't speak unless necessary, but Sasuke was the opposite. The younger brother was always yelling at him, and insulting his tardiness and lack of attention to important documents. That's why Kakashi favored Sasuke more than his brother, he was more fun to irate.

In his mist of reminiscing, Kakashi's visible eye had made a 'U' and the air around him had gotten more gleeful, causing Itachi to raise his perfectly waxed eyebrow.

Once they had gotten to the office and had taken their seats, Kakashi finally asked," So I guess this isn't some friendly visit to an old teacher, I assume?"

Itachi smirked slowly, letting some of his perfectly white teeth show.

"You assume correctly. I'm here to talk about Sasuke."

**I'vE gOt ThIs IcEbOx WhErE mY hEaRt UsEd To Be!**

Sasuke was doing some shopping for bathroom supplies since he'd been running low recently, and it was a free day for him. He was currently at the Bed, Bath, and Beyond store in the center of the city. He'd been there for a good 30 minutes and had gotten all the things he needed but was still browsing through the isles in case he forgot something he might need.

Then an annoyingly cheerful voice rang behind him, and winced slightly at the volume.

"Hello, sir. May I help you find something?"

He turned to find a perky pale blonde that was most likely an employee there. At seeing his face, the loud girl drooled. Sasuke had gotten used to people thinking he was good looking and wasn't fazed by the girl's lusty gaze. But maybe a little, from that predatory look in her eyes too…..

"Or would you rather have something from me?" the blonde said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sorry, but your perfume is intoxicating my lungs and I don't have time to waste on you. Now excuse me." With that Sasuke left the shocked girl there in the towels area, and headed from the cashier.

Since it was a relatively slow day, there was only one register open, so Sasuke naturally took it. He placed his items on the conveyor belt and reached for his wallet.

"That'll be $45.78, sir. Will that be all, if so please come again?" With those two sentences, Sasuke looked up to give the cashier his credit card, and saw the two most beautiful deep blue eyes he's ever seen. Sasuke's mouth was open and he stood frozen for a couple of seconds. The cashiers seeing that the man was acting strangely grabbed the credit card from the man's extended hand and slide it through the register.

At feeling his card getting taken out of his hand, Sasuke snapped out of his trance to scowl at the cashier's rude action. It was then that he read the other man's name tag.

'_Naruto Uzumaki'_

"Stupid name…" Sasuke said aloud accidentally, and said man turned to look at him in shock and anger. 'Shit…'

"Fuck you dude! Like…." Naruto looked at the man's card in his hand to read his name to continue his insult. "Sasuke Uchia is any cooler!" He said hesitantly, because it was infact a really cool name…. Just his luck too.

At this Sasuke got irrated but smirked, "Well 'Fishcake', I'm leaving with my supplies, so the receipt if you will."

The Cashier was starting to get flustered, and practically shoved the small piece of paper in Sasuke's face.

About halfway walking out of the doors, Sasuke realized that he had heard that name before. I mean a name that ridiculous can't be forgotten. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello nii-san, and to what to I owe the pleasure of speaking with you today?"

"Hn, very cute little brother."

"But of course, I'm always cute."

"I think all those fan girls of yours are getting to your head. Anyway, tonight's dinner will be at 7:00pm as usually, and be sure not to be late or mother will complain."

And like that, the conversation was over. Sasuke's relationship with his brother wasn't the best in the world, but they were still very close. Going to his red Volvo, Sasuke opened the backseat door to put in the bags, and there he saw it. The list of interns that were going to be with them during the summer.

'_Sai Urihara and Naruto Uzumaki'_

'Fuck my life….'

**YoU mAkE sO hOt! MaKe Me WaNnA DrOp!**

**Lol that's the third chapter, not a lot of interesting things in here, I guess you would call this a filler chapter. At least you know who the other student is hat's going to work with Naruto in Kakashi's team. Lol **

**I wanted to do a little flirt scene between sasuke and itachi, so that's why their phone conversation was a little funny. I like that couple too, but my obsession is Narusasu/Sasunaru!**

**Lol till next chapter **

**school's finally over ! OH yeah! Hopefully that means I get to write and update this story more often. Lol no promises.**

**Remember to review! Ja ne! **


	4. The last week of school

**Lol well, I was supposed to have updated the last chapter 2 weeks ago, but since I don't have internet a my house, and my only means for it is the public library. I forgot. But fret not! I made this chapter so that I could update two chapters in one day.**

**I usually start writing these things real late at night so they're not really long because I get tired, but this chapter is longer a little bit. I wanted to go to my friend Gabi's house. But she didn't answer her cell or her house phone, so you may give your thanks to her for this chapter.**

**Lol I'm watching scarred and I forgot how messed up it.**

**Oh btw! For those of you who are questioning why I haven't updated ****Naruto's and Sasuke's Infinite Playlist****, It's because I forgot how the plot of the movie goes, and I want for the story to go as accordingly to the movie as I can. I have misplaced my DVD of the movie so once I find I'll write the next chapter! Just so you know lol**

**BTW ….again… SCHOOL ENDED TODAY! YAY! BOOOOYAH! Lol yes.**

**Lol well! Here's the newest chapter of 'The Internship'! Padun dun dun da dun!**

**SoNg To SaY gOoDbYe!****!**

"Naruto…."

Naruto stirred but didn't do anything else. So the voice continued.

"Hey, Naruto. You need to get up already; the teachers going to come back already."

He'd recognize that beautifully sweet voice anywhere. After a good couple of seconds, he slowly picked up his head from his folded arms to look up at his best chick friend. (Since when he called her his girl friend it would always make her mad at him, for making it sound as if they had something going on. Tch, women.)

"Hey beautiful, what up with you waking me from my beauty nap?" Naruto said as he laid his head on his arms so that he was still facing Sakura.

"Oh well, just the fact that you've been asleep since the teacher left, which was about 40 minutes ago. And the bell is going to ring in about 3 minutes. Besides, I would've thought you'd be the life of the party. "She said staring down at Naruto with an amused smirk.

"Oh and why is that, oh wise and powerful emperores? "

Flicking Naruto's nose, she continued. "Well since it's the last week of school and all, I would've thought that you would be all over this place pulling pranks and what not."

"Oh well, since finals are this week and all, I'm not exempt from them like a certain genius, I'm very tired from all the cramming I've been doing." Naruto said while waving his hand playfully at Sakura.

At this Sakura frowned, Naruto wasn't dumb at all, he just refused to take home work and study. If only he applied himself, he he'd even be in the top ten percent. But I guess that'll never happen. What a waste of a perfectly good mind.

"You know Naruto; If you would do some of your work, then you wouldn't have to take as many of these kinds of tests. Besides, you only have to do three so it's not that bad."

'_Heh! Not that bad! Those are the hardest subjects! Well, maybe not BCIS, but medical and math were bitches! Arugh! Just imagine the tests!'_Naruto quietly ranted in his head. He had already taken his math final yesterday, and he didn't feel too confident. At least he felt more ready to face his medical final. He had stayed the week before for the review that the teacher had held. So he had glanced at his notes on the weekend and had crammed the night before. Tomorrow was the night day of school so it would be the last day for testing naturally. His school was actually pretty clever, putting the dates of the finals on the last three days of school so no one (or at least the underclassmen) would skip it. No one wants to go to school anymore at this time of the year.

"_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG!**__"_

And there goes the bell….

Him and Sakura gathered their belongings and headed for the door. They parted ways at the end of the hallway. Sakura to media tech and Naruto to the Art room, a class he truly would miss during the summer. Hopefully he'd have the same art teacher next year.

He suddenly felt the wave of sadness that he was going to be away from his friends. Not all summer, but he wouldn't see them everyday like now. Sometimes he wished that school just wouldn't have work and grades and it'd be perfect.

We'll at least he was going to be busy in the summer; he still had that internship thing at the university. That would definitely be a time consumer, but at least he wouldn't be super bored during the summer. _'Hey, maybe I'll even see some sexy college babes when I'm there! Maybe this won't be such a bore.'_ That thought lifted his spirits, as he turned at the end of another hallway where his art class was.

As usual, the door was wide open and a little cluster of chongs were lingering around it. _'God, just because none of the other teachers want them doesn't mean they have to be there all day.'_ If there was one thing Naruto couldn't stand, it was that a lot of the students took advantage of the art teacher. Sometimes she was too nice for her own good. Most of the people in her class aren't even on her roster for anything.

'_Well, at least the REAL art students are fun to hang around with."_

Naruto thought as he briskly walked past the hoard of people by the door. He went over to his table and set his backpack down on the floor. Suddenly as he was turning to go get a fresh canvas to paint on, he was slammed into from the back, with small arms circling his lower waist. Turning his head back to see his attacker, he was not surprised to see it was none other than Stephanie.

Since Naruto being 6'4 and all, he looked grantors compared to the little 5'0 girl. She always called him her giant fox, and he rather liked being called that. But if he every commented on her height, she would go into a fitful rant and start harassing him.

So after she had detangled herself from him, he asked with a playful tone.

"So miss hugger, what's up with all the hyper? I usually say 'Hi.' Before you spring for your attack." He said, even adding little quotations with his fingers for the last sentence.

Stephanie pouted but it didn't stay for long. As she quickly bust out into a full out grin.

"Guess what Foxy? I saw this dude at the mall the other day that had the most perfectly beautiful hair ever!" The tiny girl said waving her arms for added effect.

"Is that so? And just what did this almighty head of hair look like, oh eccentric one?" Naruto said, while taking his seat on his stool.

"Oh yeah! I have a picture of it on my camera!" She said as she rummaged through her bag.

"You took a picture of some guys head at the mall….."

After finally finding her beloved camera she waved her hand at him.

"Tch, I'm an artist, that's how I do." She said as she scrolled through the pictures.

"How I do?" Naruto said, smirking at the grammar freak's sentence. Even knowing that it was done on purpose didn't make it any less weird.

"AH HA! Here!" She shoved the red little camera in his line of vision.

There in the picture was the back of some unsuspecting person's head. The hair was raven black; black that had little tints of blue under the light. It was spiked to the back except for the front bangs. Even though it was spiked, it still looked surprisingly soft, as if the person's hair did it naturally, but that couldn't be. All in all the hair due looked like that of a duck. But he guessed it was still pretty cool.

"Do you have anymore, from a better angle?" _'Knowing Stephanie, she probably got the poor guys whole front profile.' _That was just one of the girl's many talents, she could take a picture of you, right in front of you, and you would never know. Ugh…..like the picture from last year's new year's party…..

Naruto mentallyshuddered.

"Yeah there's a few more." She said already walking towards the teacher's desk, leaving Naruto with her camera. She had a bad habit of just leaving her stuff everywhere.

Naruto scrolled to the next two pictures, but froze on the third.

It had the guy's face as if it had been taken right in front of him. The person in the picture was breathtaking to say the least. Pale flawless skin, pitch black eyes that sucked you in, the almond shaped eyes, the long muscled cheeks and jaw, full pale pink lips, and he had the most perfectly straight nose he had ever seen. (1) He felt like he'd seen this person before, but quickly disregarded the thought.

Naruto's mouth was agape as he stared at the picture. _'Leave it to Stephanie to find the hottest dude ever and only see his hair.'_

…

…

…**.**

…**..**

Wait a minute…..

Did he just call a dude hot…?

But …he didn't swing that way…..

Taking one last look and the picture, Naruto swallowed …..hard.

"No way…."

**ElEcTrOpOp! TaKe YoU tO ThE cAnDy ShOp!**

Sasuke had just been walking towards the science building when he caught someone following him. He was a little suspicious at the beginning, but now he was getting ready to kick the stalker's ass. The more or less heavy footsteps suggested that the person was a male, but Sasuke was an excellent fighter so he wasn't all that worried.

Just when he felt like he was going to loose it, the man spoke.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke still hadn't stopped walking as the man spoke.

"Who wants to know?"

The strange man then held a smile.

"How rude of me, my name is Urihara Sai. And I will be one of the interns that will be assisting you as of next week."

Sasuke halted in his footsteps and finally turned, staring at this so called 'Sai'. The boy looked a little too like him for his tasting. His skin was even paler than his, had jet black hair, and had a Cheshire grin on his face that made Sasuke just a little too uneasy.

Kakashi had hand picked this one, so he didn't really know anything about him other than he was a junior. And speaking of which…..

"Well, mister Urihara, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sasuke said with a scowl on his face, already not liking the guy.

"Oh yes, but I'm exempt from my finals, so I took an early leave. And I have come to personally meet with the professor I have been assigned to, today."

Sasuke frowned at this guy's words. Not that there was anything wrong with meeting Kakashi before hand ,but just the vibe that he was sending off was creepy to say the least. The other dark-haired stepped closer until he as only a couple feet away; his grin still in place. It was like his mouth didn't even open to say things, that smile permanently in place. In summary, Sasuke didn't like him at all.

"And you must be his assistant, Uchiha Sasuke. You are every bit unpleasant as the rumors say, but I think you're kind of fun. So is professor Hayate in?" Sai said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

'_Unpleasant'_ Sasuke knew he wasn't the nicest person, so he expected that. Not that he cared what other people thought about him, he was an Uchiha, and they were above all others. As far as he was concerned, other people didn't matter, only if they were of use did they otherwise.

"I'm not sure, I was on my way to his office, but knowing him, he won't show up until at least another hour or so." Sasuke said turning back to walking to the science building, and forgetting about Sai.

After a few feet, he realized that there was no footsteps behind him. He glanced back to see in Sai was following him, but to see that the boy was nowhere to be found.

'_He just disappeared. What a weird person.'_

Sasuke shrugged it off and continued his walk, picking up a coffee at the little café in the science building.

He reached Kakashi's office, and lightly knocked on the door, finding it open. He opened the door, to find Itachi there behind Kakashi's desk. If he didn't know any better, he would think this was his brother's office instead of the other man's, but he did so seeing him there was confusing to say the least.

"Nii-san, to what do I own this pleasure? And why, if I may ask, are you Kakashi's office while he isn't here?" Sasuke said leaning on the fame of the door and took a sip of his coffee.

At hearing that his brother had entered, he looked up to see the smirk on Sasuke's face. Itachi leaned back on the chair he was currently residing on and crossed his arms around his chest. "Well this just won't do, will it? It seems as tough you are pleased about something, little brother. You know what I told you about that, if you stay like that for long, you're fans might get the wrong impression in thinking that you're also pleasant." Smirk fully on displace on the older sibling's face.

Sasuke walked into the room and sat down in the chair opposite of his brother. "We wouldn't want that, would we now? And you haven't answered as to why you are in Kakashi's office and chair."

Deciding to answer the question this time, Itachi placed his elbows on the desk to look at his younger brother's face. "Father sent me."

With those three words, Sasuke's happy mood was not so happy anymore. Anything involving his father meant that it was important.

Seeing how his brother's shoulders tensed slightly meant that he was listening intently, so he went on. "Father sent me to say that Uncle Madara, cousin Tobin, and Obito are coming down this summer to stay with us, and he would appreciate it if you would stay at the main house also. He has also asked me to stay at the family house for the summer." Their father wanting all of they to stay in the same house was understandable. The family home did have a lot of rooms, so it made sense. Besides he still had his room there.

"Fine." The youngest Uchiha announced.

Pleased with his otouto's answer, Itachi finally said. "By the way, Kakashi-san told me to tell you that he decided to take the day off, so you should too."

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, he figured as much. "I'll leave once I get the new interns' information." He stood to walk over to Kakashi's desk and leaned over Itachi to open the drawer on the other side, his face hovering a few inches from the other. "You know Sasuke, I was going to the house, so I would like it if you accomplied me."

At this Sasuke stilled in his searching, and looked at Itachi's face, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. The close proximity made him become even more aware of the position he had unknowingly put himself in.

Itachi leaned closer until he had Sasuke backing up onto the desk. "Itachi…" Sasuke said as he felt hands lifting him up onto the desk. Deciding that he wanted to keep Sasuke's mouth occupied, and crashed their mouths together. Hearing a small whimper from the back of Sasuke's throat, made Itachi growl possessivly and tugged forcefully on his hair. Finally breaking from the kiss when he sensed his younger brother's need for air, Itachi started rubbing small circles on Sasuke's hips.

"You really are foolish, Otouto…."

**OOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP!**

**OH SNAP! Lol that's right I did it! I wrote some Uchihacest!**

**Because I love it.**

**Because I can.**

**Don't be hating, because I can write whatever I want here! This ain't Wikipedia! **

**Lol I feel like watching Daniel Tosh stand-up.**

**You ain't got no job!**

**Lol **

**He's rude but funny**

**Because he can**

**Because he's rich**

**Ya crackers they go make sure none yar kids grow!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**I love you guys for all the support **

**but you know what will make me update more?**

**REVIEWS! Yes! Glorious reviews!**

**I'm a feedback whore.**

**I love it, especially if it's positive**

**So **

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
